Stirring the Pot
Sergeant Antarbulus could overhear the conversation between his Lord Buruli and Inquisitor Prion Kreutzfeldt who had been summoned to Buruli’s labs just before Antarbulus. “...but My Lord, I have grown very suspicious of your actions and I fear I must speak up on behalf of the Emperor.” A hissing could be heard beyond the door “Need you mention that name?” “Lord, our troops have started to question their comrade’s whereabouts. Word has gotten to me that they believe that this is the work of the ruinous powers. They wonder why you have, ever since we have escaped the clutches of our former chapter master Mortarion, had an unhealthy obsession with disease. They say that they smell “The Rot” on you. That your mind has been corrupted and wha-” “Kreutzfeldt, my dear Kreutzfeldt,” Buruli interrupted. “Do you not see how close to death we came? How we cheated the very game of life itself and escaped certain doom? We should all be a mindless pack of Plaguebearers by now but we are not. I must combat the infections caused by this puce menace but in order to beat your enemy you must know your enemy. Thus I must create examples of infection to cure the infection. “ “Lord Buruli, I must protest, you are walking a very thin line here with regard to creating toxins for the sole purpose of curing. What if one should find its way into the Mess Hall or Dormitories? “ Buruli paused and looked into the air for a couple of seconds. “That......... that... shall..... not happen.....” “How can you be sure!?” “Do you not bear trust to me Inquisitor? Do I not lead us to victory in every skirmish and every mission we undertake for the........ Emporer” The last word was dragged out and Buruli seemed like he had swallowed the bitterest of tastes this galaxy had ever produced. “My trust has never wavered of you my Lord, but you have overlooked my statement from earlier. Troops are disappearing. The stench of death reeks this quadrant and our warriors are complaining of seeing ghosts of the Terminus Est!” “'LEAVE ME!'” His voice bawled in an almost inhuman belting roar. “I do not desire to speak any further on this matter. I have many Poxes to spr...stop.” The slip of the tongue caused Inquisitor Kreutzfeldt’s eyes to widen with an individual revelation but as his Lord had ordered him away he obeyed. “At once sir. Good Day.” “As the Inquisitor strided across Lord Buruli’s vast tables and experimental equipment, Kreutzfeldt could hear Buruli muttering to himself almost in full conversation with himself. “'Not yet!' But they are growing suspicious. I ask you to bide your time. Gather your resources and then we shall strike. 'Yes Papa. I shall remain patient.” Inquisitor Kreutzfeldt heaved the large rusted metal doors open and stormed past Antarbulus with purpose. “'ENTER!!!” A bellowing shriek came from within the smoky, rancid, acrid laboratory of Buruli. Antarbulus approached with caution. Buruli had grown immense since last he saw him on the battlefield. The Brazen Guard’s Lord swung around quickly to greet the Sergeant and his distended, bloat of a stomach shoved Antarbulus out of the way. “Ahhhh you have arrived..... Excellant....... INDEED IT IS!” He mumbled schizophrenically. Antarbulus was never seen again.....